Existing security and surveillance systems, either in the home or in other environments, may include door and window sensors, coupled with motion sensors, to detect when someone enters and exits that environment. Such motion sensors may include video or audio monitoring that allows a system to capture video, images, or audio that reflects the current state of the environment and the actions of people within that environment. With respect to a security system, the system may implement various security measures, such as sounding an audible alarm, when it is determined that an unauthorized person is present. On the other hand, surveillance systems are typically limited to receiving input (e.g., video, images, audio, etc.) without being able to provide any output or content to the environment. As a result, such systems are unable to provide rich and context dependent interaction between persons that use the system and between those persons and the system itself.